


Wymiana

by tehanu



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, The Administration - Manna Francis
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Translation
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 11:57:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14852318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tehanu/pseuds/tehanu
Summary: Crossover między serią książekAdministrationa serialemStar Trek: Stacja kosmiczna, napisany w prezencie dla znajomej (dla Altariel). Garak trafia do Nowego Londynu i nie wiedzie mu się tam za dobrze. No ale w końcu to Garak, więc czemu miałoby mu się dobrze wieść?





	Wymiana

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Manna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manna/gifts).
  * A translation of [Exchange Trip](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14696700) by [Manna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manna/pseuds/Manna). 



> Od tłumaczki: nie dałabym rady, gdyby nie pomoc eksperta Bartka, który zgodził się to tłumaczenie skonsultować od strony _Star Treka_ w ogólności i _DS9_ w szczególności, a także wytknął mi zwykły błąd czy dwa. Bardzo dziękuję, Bartek. Jeśli jakieś nieścisłości albo głupoty mimo wszystko się przemknęły, to już odpowiadam za nie ja.

 

Zdarzało mi się już budzić w celi. Nic szczególnego. Bywało nawet tak, że budziłem się w celi, nie mając pojęcia, jak się w niej znalazłem. Częściej, niż byście mogli sądzić.

Mówiąc, że nie wpadłem w panikę, nie wyolbrzymiam więc opanowania, z jakim zareagowałem, kiedy się obudziłem i stwierdziłem, że leżę na wąskiej pryczy, na materacu tak marnym, że graniczącym z hipotetycznym. Emocje, które wtedy czułem, określiłbym raczej jako rozczarowanie, swojskość i cichą rozpacz.

Być może pomyślałem „Dlaczego ja?”, ale tylko tak dla formalności. Doskonale wiedziałem dlaczego – bo jestem Elim Garak i wszechświat też o tym wie.

Cela nie była duża, czemu starałem się nie poświęcać w umyśle za wiele miejsca. Pobieżnie obejrzałem drzwi, również dla formalności. Były to drzwi, nie pole siłowe, ale tak samo nie do przekroczenia jak pole. Poza pryczą jedynymi godnymi uwagi obiektami w pomieszczeniu były podstawowa jednostka sanitarna i dozownik wody. Chciało mi się pić; ciekawe, pomyślałem, jaki narkotyk wykorzystano, żeby mnie pozbawić przytomności i tu zaciągnąć. Ostatnie moje wspomnienie było takie, że zasypiałem u siebie w kwaterze.

Zostawiony mi kubek był mały, zrobiony z papieru i tak byle jaki, że trudno go było trzymać tak, żeby ścianki się nie odkształciły. Popatrzyłem do środka, oceniając wodę pod kątem podstawowych parametrów bezpieczeństwa, to jest przejrzystości i braku jakiegokolwiek podejrzanego zapachu. Ten test zdała. Nie zgadzało się jednak coś innego, bardziej subtelnego. Musiałem się dłuższą chwilę przyglądać, zanim sobie uświadomiłem, co to jest.

Nie zgadzało się moje odbicie, czy też raczej ten jego niewielki fragment, który widziałem w kubku. Obraz był blady i niewyraźny, ale zauważyłem kluczowe cechy: miałem tam jasną, różowawą skórę i jasne włosy.

Zaciekawiony, potrzymałem dłoń nad kubkiem. Kontrast był uderzający – w górze znajoma szarawa skóra, a w wodzie odbita gładka ludzka dłoń. Odbicie zadrżało i przez chwilę zastanawiałem się czemu. Potem dotarło do mnie, że ręce zaczęły mi się trochę trząść.

Wypiłem wodę, wrzuciłem kubek do otworu, który mógł być przeznaczony na odpadki, i usiadłem na wąskiej pryczy.

Holodek? Spróbowałem kilku poleceń, po których można się było spodziewać, że zakończą program, ale na próżno. Z jakiegoś powodu nie oczekiwałem, że zadziałają, mimo że holodek to było całkiem prawdopodobne wytłumaczenie.

 

***

 

Strażnicy, którzy w końcu otworzyli drzwi mojej celi, na pierwszy rzut oka wyglądali na Ziemian tak samo jak to moje zaskakujące odbicie. Skuli mnie i grzecznie, ale stanowczo poprowadzili dokądś szarymi korytarzami bez okien, wyraźnie zaprojektowanymi przez tych samych ponurych architektów, którzy robili tę celę. Ludzie ci najwyraźniej powiedzieli sobie „Wymyślmy coś, czego aresztowani się przestraszą. Zdezorientujmy ich niekończącymi się identycznymi korytarzami i niewytłumaczalnymi ciągami cyfr i liter na ścianach. Gruntownie podkreślmy status aresztowanych jako nic nieznaczących, odczłowieczonych istot całkowicie zdanych na łaskę tych, którzy ich pojmali.”

Wrażenie było dziwnie swojskie.

Znajomy był też zapach – zapach lekko stęchłego powietrza z dodatkiem niepotrzebnie gryzącego środka odkażającego, który nie dawał rady zamaskować całego wachlarza przykrych więziennych woni.

Wyjechaliśmy windą gdzieś wyżej i po przejściu jeszcze iluś korytarzy zatrzymaliśmy się pod niczym się nie wyróżniającymi drzwiami. Za nimi zobaczyłem intensywnie białe, budzące kliniczne skojarzenia pomieszczenie, ostro kontrastujące z korytarzem. Natychmiast przywodziło na myśl zabiegi medyczne, a potem – nieuchronnie – widok rozpryskującej się na tej nieskazitelnie czystej podłodze krwi. Domyślam się, że architekci dostali premię.

Strażnicy posadzili mnie przy stoliku i stanęli przy wyjściu, dając mi możliwość rozejrzenia się. Wprawdzie szczegóły wyglądały obco, ale główny temat przewodni szybko złapałem. Widziałem w życiu dość pomieszczeń przesłuchań – a trafiałem do nich w różnych rolach – żeby na pierwszy rzut oka rozpoznać kolejne.

Łatwo się tego domyślić choćby po tym, że krzesła mają pasy do unieruchomienia siedzącego.

Od oględzin oderwał moją uwagę fakt, że otworzyły się drzwi.

Wszedł jeszcze jeden Ziemianin, tym razem wysoki blondyn ubrany w praktyczny czarny strój. Zauważyłem na jego rękawie jakieś dystynkcje, ale nie była to szarża Federacji ani żadnej innej organizacji, którą bym kojarzył. Wysoko na lewej piersi miał na marynarce znaczek czy odznakę z literami _WŚP_. Hmm, _P_ jak przesłuchiwanie, pomyślałem. Ciekawe, co oznaczały te pozostałe litery.

— Dzień dobry — przywitał się, wciąż stojąc. — Nazywam się Toreth. Właściwie to „starszy paradetektyw Val Toreth”, chociaż nie obchodzi mnie, jak będziesz się do mnie zwracać. Wszystko to już kiedyś słyszałem.

Nazwisko brzmiało romulańsko i zaciekawiło mnie, czy to zbieg okoliczności, czy coś istotniejszego. A co do tego „paradetektywa”… no cóż, uznałem, że to sympatyczny eufemizm. Spodobało mi się to; nienazywanie tępych narzędzi po imieniu to taka kojąca oznaka ucywilizowania.

Mężczyzna położył na stole między nami cienki, płaski, obco wyglądający ekranik; później się dowiedziałem, że mówi się na nie „podręczny ekran”. Pokrywał go tekst zbyt drobny, żebym go dał radę z tej odległości odczytać. Zastanawiałem się, czy jest tam moje nazwisko, a jeśli tak, to jako kto tam figuruję. Zastanawiałem się, czy on mnie widzi tak, jak widzę siebie ja, czy tak, jak wygląda moje odbicie. Zastanawiałem się, czy moja zniekształcona percepcja to efekt narkotyków czy czegoś sięgającego głębiej. W oderwany sposób zastanawiałem się, jak bardzo będzie bolało.

Facet dał mi trochę czasu na przemyślenie sobie sytuacji i usiadł.

— Normalnie wytłumaczenie warunków uchyłki trochę trwa — powiedział. — Ale twoja jest nieskomplikowana. To jest uchyłka ósmego poziomu. To znaczy, że masz dwa wyjścia – albo powiesz mi wszystko, czego się chcę dowiedzieć, albo prędzej czy później umrzesz. Prędzej czy później. Ale najpierw wypróbujemy wszystko, co tam widzisz. — Gestem wskazał długi blat roboczy i fotel do przesłuchań. Z rozpędu podążyłem za tym gestem wzrokiem – dobry był, tyle mu musiałem przyznać.

Kiedy popatrzyłem z powrotem na niego, dodał:

— Mogę zrobić wszystko, co tylko uznam za konieczne, i zrobię to. To naprawdę jest aż takie proste. Czy to jest jasne?

— Jak słońce.

— To teraz tak. Mamy materiał wideo, z którego wynika, że byłaś w tym klubie, kiedy doszło do zamachu. Na broni znaleziono DNA twojej wspólniczki, która została zatrzymana na miejscu. Ty wpuściłaś ją do budynku – mamy na to dowody w postaci zapisu technicznego. Wolałbym więc pominąć ten etap, na którym wszystkiemu bez sensu zaprzeczasz, i przejść do omawiania nazwisk tych zdrajców, którzy wam pomogli, i tych, którzy im to sfinansowali. A _jak_ tę rozmowę przeprowadzimy, to już w zupełności zależy od ciebie.

Myślałem w strasznym pośpiechu, ale praktyczne korzyści były z tego znikome. W śmierci na torturach za cudze przestępstwo polityczne była taka głębia ironii, że aż prawie miałem wrażenie, że nic mnie przed nią nie uchroni. Moja wiedza na temat kultury, do której trafiłem, była zerowa, więc bliskie zeru były też szanse na to, że uda mi się sklecić jakąś historyjkę, która sprawi, że ci ludzie zostawią mnie na jakiś czas w spokoju. Miałem tak mało informacji, że chyba została mi tylko jedna droga.

Facet wstał i jeszcze raz wskazał ruchem ręki tamten solidny, ciekawie wyposażony fotel.

— No, skoro nie masz…

— Czy zanim zaczniemy, mogę o coś zapytać?

Usiadł z powrotem.

— Proszę bardzo.

— Jaka jest data?

— Trzeci. Czerwca — dodał, kiedy dalej miałem pytającą minę.

— Chodziło mi o rok.

Twarz nawet mu nie drgnęła w reakcji na to; podał mi po prostu datę. Nie tę, której się spodziewałem. Nawet format nie brzmiał znajomo.

— I jesteśmy… na Ziemi?

Mężczyzna uniósł lekko brwi – odniosłem wrażenie, że z góry się na coś cieszy.

— A gdzie indziej mielibyśmy być?

— A. — Nie był to taki czas i miejsce, w którym miałem jakiekolwiek szanse na skuteczny blef. — W takim razie mam panu coś do powiedzenia. Jestem kosmitą, a konkretnie Kardasjaninem i pochodzę z oddalonej o kilkaset lat przyszłości – albo faktycznej przyszłości tego świata, albo jakiejś równoległej czy wręcz zupełnie odrębnej. Nie mam pojęcia, jak to się stało, że tu trafiłem, ani dlaczego jestem w ciele, które, jak zakładam, widzi pan jako ludzkie. Nie mam też pojęcia, czyje to ciało jest, ani gdzie się podziała świadomość jego poprzedniego mieszkańca, ale zapewniam, że nie mam dostępu do wspomnień tego faceta ani do żadnych informacji, które chcecie z niego wyciągnąć. W moim własnym świecie jestem krawcem, więc obawiam się, że nie będę w stanie panu pomóc, no chyba że chce pan, żebym udzielił panu wskazówek z obrębiania.

Brałem pod uwagę cały wachlarz możliwych reakcji, od złości po zupełne zignorowanie tego, co powiedziałem, ale nie spotkała mnie żadna z nich. Zostałem za to uważnie, gruntownie obejrzany.

W końcu mężczyzna powoli zamrugał.

— Powtórz to — polecił.

Ton, którym to powiedział, sprawił, że poczułem rozpacz, ale i podziw dla jego profesjonalizmu. Bardzo możliwe, że gdybym był zwyczajnym człowiekiem i tylko idiotycznie konfabulował, to na tym etapie zastanowiłbym się, czy nie przestać. Zabrzmiało to tak, jakby on w sumie _liczył_ na to, że to powtórzę, tak że będzie się mógł zabawić, sprawiając, że pożałuję, że go okłamałem.

Powiedziałem to samo drugi raz, starając się to zrobić z jak największym przekonaniem w głosie. Facet przyglądał mi się z cały czas tym samym neutralnym, lekko zaciekawionym wyrazem twarzy.

Kiedy skończyłem, kiwnął sam do siebie głową i wstał.

— Kardasjaninem. Aha. To na dzisiaj chyba skończyliśmy. — Na chwilę urwał, po czym dodał: — O to ci chodziło, zgadza się?

— Ee, tak. — Tym razem zbił mnie trochę z tropu spokój w jego głosie. — Ale jeśli mogę spytać – co robimy dalej?

Uśmiechnął się i zauważyłem, że udało mi się zadać to właściwe – z jego punktu widzenia – pytanie.

— Ja wracam na górę napić się kawy, zjeść herbatnika i przeplanować sobie pracę. _Ty_ idziesz na rozmowę z przesłuchiwaczem specjalistą psychiatrą. Może z kilkoma. Wręcz zapewne z połową departamentu, bo jest tylko jedna rzecz, którą oni tam lubią bardziej niż łamać ludzi, którzy próbują się stąd wydostać, udając, że psychicznie nie nadają się do przesłuchania: dorwać kogoś, kto faktycznie ma urojenia, a jednocześnie dysponuje wartościowymi informacjami. Zawsze się wtedy cieszą. Baw się dobrze.

Jakoś wątpiłem, czy będę się dobrze bawił.

— Zabrać ją z powrotem do celi — powiedział do strażników.

Byłem w połowie korytarza, kiedy dotarł do mnie sens tego zaimka.

 

***

***

 

Myliłem się w kwestii ucywilizowania, a w każdym razie jego związku z nazewnictwem. Ludzie, których spotkałem w następnej kolejności, przedstawili się całkiem wprost jako przesłuchiwacze – specjaliści od przesłuchiwania osób psychicznie zaburzonych.

Już wcześniej przyszła mi do głowy i taka możliwość, że w rzeczywistości przesłuchuje mnie Federacja albo ktoś inny, kto postanowił spróbować tego scenariusza, na pierwszy rzut oka tak mało prawdopodobnego, żeby sprawdzić, czy języka nie rozwiąże mi przekonanie, że rozmawiam z ludźmi tak oddalonymi od mojej teraźniejszości. Chyba wszystkim się zawsze wydaje, że wiem więcej, niż faktycznie wiem – przypisuję to mojemu wrodzonemu urokowi i tajemniczości.

Jeśli ktoś faktycznie miał taki plan, to miał on tę oczywistą wadę, że przejrzałbym go, gdyby ci, którzy mnie więzili, zdradzili się z choć najmniejszymi okruchami aktualnej wiedzy. Zacząłem więc prowadzić małe kontrprzesłuchanie, bardzo się przy tym starając nie obudzić w nich żadnych podejrzeń, że znam ich metody od strony praktycznej.

Szybko uznałem, że albo ludzie, którzy ze mną rozmawiają – prawie sami mężczyźni, choć była wśród nich także jedna kobieta – są najlepszymi aktorami, jakich w życiu spotkałem, albo są to bezbłędnie zaprogramowane wytwory holodekowe, albo naprawdę trafiłem w jakiś sposób w czasy bardziej prymitywne od moich własnych, o ile coś takiego jest w ogóle możliwe.

Potem nie mogłem już zrobić nic poza trzymaniem się mojej historii i czekaniem, aż im się znudzi. I żywieniem żarliwej nadziei na powrót na Deep Space Nine równie nagły i niewytłumaczalny jak moje zjawienie się tutaj. Zawsze, kiedy zaczynam do tego miejsca tęsknić, wiem, że siedzę po uszy w kłopotach.

Przez pierwsze dwa dni ich metody były w większej części werbalne, z zastosowaniem kilku niezbyt silnych środków rozluźniających. Moja fizjologia ich nie dziwiła, wychodziło więc na to, że ciało, które zamieszkuję, jest najzupełniej normalnym, zdrowym ciałem kobiety gatunku ludzkiego. Odkryłem, że nazywa się ona Angela Mabey. Przed moim niefortunnym zjawieniem się pracowała jako hostessa w jakimś lokalu rozrywkowym, w którym jakiegoś wysokiego rangą urzędnika spotkał przedwczesny oraz, jak to zostało zasugerowane, mokry i bolesny koniec. Teraz ja miałem ponieść konsekwencje operacji, która chyba została dość kiepsko zaplanowana.

Ten jeden raz miałem ten cudowny luksus, że mówiłem prawdę. Albo coś, co było jednym z jej prostych przybliżeń. Wielokrotnie przerabiali ze mną całe moje życie nieszczęsnego kardasjańskiego wygnańca i muszącego się użerać z niedoceniającym go tłumem sprzedawcy wysokiej jakości odzieży, szukając w mojej historii pęknięć i niekonsekwencji. I oni mieli cokolwiek ograniczone ruchy, i ja – oni nie mieli pojęcia, o co pytać, a ja nie miałem im jak powiedzieć tego, co ich interesowało.

Zrobiło na mnie wrażenie to, że chyba rozumieli, że mówiący prawdę przesłuchiwani też się czasem mylą i sami sobie zaprzeczają. Uznałem, że wynika to z panującego w tej instytucji profesjonalizmu. Kiedy wziąć pod uwagę, że wszystkie rządy, niezależnie od tego, jak się kreują w kulturalnym towarzystwie, wymagają usług ludzi takich jak ci tutaj, czy nie lepiej zorganizować wszystko tak, żeby odbywało się zgodnie z prawem i porządnie? Może i będzie wtedy więcej papierkowej roboty, ale praca przesłuchiwaczy będzie trzymała przyzwoity poziom i będzie mniej przypadkowych zgonów wśród przesłuchiwanych.

Wierzcie mi, jak człowiek jest takim właśnie przesłuchiwanym, to kompetencje przesłuchiwaczy stają się tematem niezwykle istotnym.

Na dość wczesnym etapie pokazali mi lustro – wyraźnie widzieli rozmowę, którą odbyłem na początku z tym paradetektywem. Polecili mi się rozebrać ze spokojem i racjonalnością ludzi jak najbardziej gotowych użyć wszelkich niezbędnych środków, żeby zapewnić sobie moje posłuszeństwo. Zawsze miałem taką teorię, że ból jutro jest lepszy niż ból dzisiaj.

Zdecydowanie było to niezwykłe doświadczenie, nawet mierzone wysokimi standardami mojego dotychczasowego życia. Dziwna rzecz, ale póki patrzyłem w to lustro, nie czułem się ani trochę nagi, ponieważ osoba, którą w nim widziałem, nie była mną. Jeśli dobrze rozumiem ludzkie kryteria, to według nich byłem – _ona_ była – całkiem atrakcyjna. Nieświeżość jej jasnych włosów można było zrzucić na kiepskie warunki sanitarne, które są praktyką powszechnie stosowaną wobec aresztowanych, których się przesłuchuje. Największy niepokój budziły we mnie moja jasna cera i to, jak niesamowicie moje odbicie naśladowało moje ruchy.

Nie. Największy niepokój budził we mnie fakt, że spoglądając w dół, _dalej_ widziałem moje prawdziwe ciało. Ten dysonans robił się od tego tysiąc razy bardziej dojmujący.

Ludzkie twarze, kiedy ktoś się już nauczy z nich czytać, są o wiele bardziej ekspresyjne niż kardasjańskie. Nie dlatego, że jesteśmy urodzonymi kłamcami – chociaż to pomaga – tylko po prostu ze względu na różnicę w elastyczności skóry. Pamiętam, że w lustrze miałem kolejno minę wstrząśniętą, zaciekawioną, lekko przerażoną – to był fascynujący zestaw emocji, a pod każdą z nich krył się dotkliwy lęk o moją najbliższą przyszłość.

Trzeciego dnia przeszli do wypytywania mnie w sposób mniej przyjazny, choć równie profesjonalny. O ile dobrze pamiętam, w sumie spędziłem w ich towarzystwie osiem bardzo męczących i przykrych dni. W czasie wielu przesłuchań przychodzi taki moment, kiedy nawet najbardziej doświadczony przesłuchiwany przestaje się bać, że przesłuchiwacze popełnią błąd i go zabiją, a zamiast tego zaczyna na to liczyć. Powiedzmy po prostu, że ja doszedłem do tego punktu szóstego dnia, i przejdźmy dalej.

 

***

 

Dziewiątego dnia obudziłem się rano – odprowadzono mnie do celi wieczorem i pozwolono mi przespać całą noc – w niejakiej rozpaczy. Moje pożyczone ciało całe mnie bolało na przygnębiająco znajome sposoby i zastanawiałem się, jak długo tamci będą gotowi naciskać. Tamten paradetektyw dał mi do zrozumienia, że zależy im nie tyle na uniknięciu mojej śmierci, co na opóźnieniu jej.

Na szczęście od martwienia się nadchodzącym zgonem moją uwagę odciągały inne sprawy. Podsłuchałem z rozmów strażników i przesłuchiwaczy dość, żeby odkryć, że nie tylko cele aresztowanych, ale i poziomy przesłuchań są pod ziemią. Oczywiście teoretycznie i logicznie nie powinno to mieć żadnego znaczenia, skoro i tak nie było tu okien, ale fobie słyną z absolutnego braku logiki. Przy tych nielicznych okazjach, kiedy nie byłem zbyt wyczerpany, zbyt odurzony narkotykami ani zbyt przytłoczony przez ból, sprawa rozmiaru celi wywierała na mnie coraz większą, żeby to tak niefortunnie ująć, presję.

W niczym nie pomagał fakt, że byłem zamknięty także w innym więzieniu, o wiele bardziej ciasnym – w tym ciele, w którym utkwiłem jak w pułapce. Od czasu do czasu ogarniała mnie taka przemożna chęć, żeby się z niego wyrwać siłą – żeby drzeć sobie skórę paznokciami, próbując znaleźć pod nią moje prawdziwe ciało.

Im mniej rzeczy odwracało od tego moją uwagę, tym bardziej dojmująco zdawałem sobie sprawę z zamknięcia. Byłem wyspany, przez co umysł koncentrował mi się w niezwykle nieprzyjemny sposób. Rano tego dnia wciąż robiłem, co mogłem, żeby sam sobie wmówić, że nie jestem na krawędzi paniki, kiedy przyszli strażnicy – wcześniej, niż się spodziewałem.

Oczywiście zawsze tak robią.

Wywieźli mnie jednak tym razem na inny poziom – tylko jeden powyżej aresztowego. To pomieszczenie przesłuchań widziałem pierwszy raz, ale człowieka, który tam na mnie czekał, już nie. Był to znowu ten sam paradetektyw, ten blondyn. Zastanawiałem się, do jakich wniosków doszli specjaliści psychiatrzy.

Kiedy usiadłem naprzeciwko niego, kładąc sobie ręce na kolanach, żeby jak najmniej czuć kajdanki, on znowu rzucił na stolik jakiś ekran. Chyba była to jego standardowa technika na otwarcie.

— Gratulacje — powiedział.

Siedząc z tej strony stołu, po której akurat byłem, człowiek wolałby nie słyszeć tego słowa.

— Tak? — spytałem, bo chyba oczekiwał, że publiczność włączy się jakoś w ten występ, a ja nie miałem powodu ani chęci robić sobie z niego wroga.

— Przekonałaś psychiatrów. — Ton głosu miał mniej oficjalny niż przy naszym pierwszym spotkaniu. — A w każdym razie tak mi się wydaje – jak zwykle użyli mnóstwa długich wyrazów. Dołączyli strasznie długi raport, który pewnie będę w końcu musiał przeczytać. Ale na stronie z podsumowaniem napisali tylko „Poddajemy się, niech ją pan sobie weźmie z powrotem.”

Trochę mnie zbiło z tropu to „ją”, tak samo jak przez ostatnich osiem dni.

— I pan też jest przekonany? — zapytałem.

— W zasadzie uwierzyłem ci od razu. Dzisiaj z samego rana pozbierałem okrągłą sumkę z powygrywanych zakładów. Niespecjalnie cię lubią na poziomie piątym.

Chwilę mi zabrało dojście do tego, co miał na myśli, a on chyba zinterpretował moje milczenie jako wyraz zdziwienia.

— Oj, nie w te bzdety, że niby to jesteś kosmitą, ale uwierzyłem, że _ty_ w to wierzysz.

— Dlaczego? — spytałem, czując autentyczną ciekawość.

— Bo mam doświadczenie. — Zaszczycił mnie zimnym uśmiechem. — I dlatego, że powiedziałaś „wspomnienia tego faceta”. Na samym początku, mówiąc o sobie. Jestem pewny, że sprawnie kłamiesz, ale taką pewność siebie ciężko udawać.

— Więc czemu im pan pozwolił… — Słowo „pozwolił” sugerowało, że był temu do pewnego stopnia niechętny. — Czemu mnie pan przekazał tym specjalistom psychiatrom?

— Taka jest procedura. Jak człowiek trafi na psychicznie niezdolnego, to wypełnia odpowiedni formularz, a aresztowanego odsyła psychiatrom. — Jakby po to, żeby podkreślić fakt, że zmienił podejście do mnie, rozsiadł się na krześle wygodniej i dał nogę na nogę. — Ale mogłem cię zatrzymać. Chcesz wiedzieć, czemu tego nie zrobiłem? Bo myślę, że ktoś, kto miał dostęp do bardzo niepoprawnych technologii, zaszczepił ci mechanizm wyzwalający i zostałaś złapana, kiedy ten wyzwalacz odpalił. Supernowoczesna rzecz. Wszystko, co kiedyś wiedziałaś, wszystko, kim byłaś, zostało nadpisane przez te kardasjańskie pierdoły. Nigdy się do tego nie dostaniemy, bo ty nie możesz podjąć takiej decyzji, żeby nam to dać. Więc nie było sensu, żebym tracił czas, przesłuchując cię, jak miałem w tym śledztwie inne tropy do sprawdzenia.

Zwyczajnie mi to wcześniej nie przyszło do głowy. I na pierwszy rzut oka była w tym pewna logika. Główny problem z wszczepianymi agentom fikcjami jest taki, że zwykle da się je rozmontować cierpliwą, wytrwałą pracą. Kluczowe są wewnętrzne niekonsekwencje. Ponieważ te fałszywe wspomnienia muszą się wpasowywać w świat realny, który jest niewyobrażalnie złożony, nieuchronnie pojawiają się rozbieżności, których można użyć, żeby obudzić w takiej osobie wątpliwości i sprawić, żeby tę fikcję spruła od środka.

W charakterze psychologicznej manipulacji przedstawiona przez paradetektywa teoria sprawdziłaby się o wiele lepiej, niż można by w pierwszej chwili przypuszczać. Z jednej strony od momentu, w którym zdecydowałem się nie kłamać, moja opowieść natychmiast i bardzo zdecydowanie dawała przesłuchiwaczom znać, że coś jest nie tak. Z drugiej zostawiała stosunkowo niewiele rys, w które mogliby wbić narzędzia logicznych metod przesłuchiwania, żeby te pęknięcia rozłupać i powiększyć. Zjawiłem się zwyczajnie znikąd. Nie dało się mną zachwiać, udowadniając mi, że moi przyjaciele nie istnieją, albo demonstrując, że moi rodzice są kimś innym, niż myślałem. Miałem przeszłość i tożsamość całkowicie kompletne w sobie, idealnie odcięte od otaczającego mnie świata. Percepcja własnego ciała, która wspierała wymagany przez tę tożsamość obraz siebie, powinna wystarczyć, żeby ta tożsamość nie osłabła.

Nie było punktu wejścia, żadnej niewytłumaczalnej sprzeczności, od której mogłaby się zacząć rysa. Wiedziałem, że ciało, które zajmuję, ma przeszłość, której nie znam, i godziłem się z tym. Można by mnie skonfrontować z ludźmi, którzy by twierdzili, że mnie znają, albo pokazać mi fotografie, na których robię rzeczy, których nie pamiętam, i byłoby to całkowicie spójne z tym, w co już wierzyłem. Dałoby się mnie może skłonić, żebym podał w wątpliwość całość tej konstrukcji, ale pożytek byłby z tego niewielki. Próbowaliście kiedyś zwątpić za jednym zamachem w całą swoją egzystencję? Proszę bardzo, spróbujcie. Widzicie?

Paradetektyw przyglądał mi się uważnie.

Czy to była prawda? Czy zostałem sztucznie stworzony pod to, jak ktoś wyobrażał sobie możliwą, wiarygodną przyszłość? Odpowiedziałem sobie stanowczo, że cały ten pomysł to jakiś idiotyzm. Miałem zbyt bogatą przeszłość, _za dużo_ przeszłości – właściwie to zawsze tak uważałem – i za dużą wiedzę o rzeczach, których nikt z tej epoki nie zdołałby nikomu wszczepić.

Albo… tylko sobie _wyobrażałem_ , że mam dużą wiedzę. Co było tak naprawdę w moim posiadaniu? Wszystko, co wiedziałem, wymagało zastosowania sprzętu potężnie przewyższającego stopniem technologicznego zaawansowania wszystko, co oni tu mogli mieć. W świecie replikatorów i komputerów, które dostarczają odpowiedzi na wszystkie nasze pytania, stoimy o kilka kroków od zwykłego samodzielnego zrozumienia. Co w praktyce oznaczało, że moja cudownie zaawansowana przyszła nauka i technika były warte tyle, co nie dająca się udowodnić fantazja. Być może gdyby mi pozwolono porozmawiać z kilkoma naukowcami, dałbym radę powiedzieć im coś, co by zademonstrowało wiedzę skądinąd niemożliwą. Albo może zrobiłbym wrażenie pisarza z urojeniami i marnym pojęciem o fizyce.

Czy naprawdę chciałem się przekonać?

— W takim razie co dalej? — zapytałem i poczułem ulgę, słysząc, że mój głos brzmi spokojnie i prawie nonszalancko.

— Dalej złożę wniosek do Psychoprogramowania.

Nazwa, od której można by mieć koszmary.

— Co to jest?

— Mają tam ekspertów od takich rzeczy jak to, co ktoś ci, jak sądzę, zrobił. Pousuwają ci tam te wszczepione elementy i odkopią twoje prawdziwe wspomnienia. Jak wszystko dobrze pójdzie.

To by było tyle, jeśli chodziło o odroczenie na krótki czas katastrofy.

— A załóżmy – tak zupełnie teoretycznie – że się pan myli i te wspomnienia, które mam teraz, są jedynymi prawdziwymi? Albo że ten hipotetyczny wszczep pamięciowy poważnie uszkodził to, co było pod spodem? Co wtedy?

— Obawiam się, że się w tym nie specjalizuję, ale przypuszczam, że nic dobrego. — Wzruszył ramionami. — Oni tam i tak nie przyjmują reklamacji. Ale o ile nie skończysz jako śliniąca się roślina, a wyjdzie na to, że ja miałem rację, to jak cię wypuszczą, wrócisz tu i będziemy cię dalej przesłuchiwać.

— Czyli albo skończę jako psychiczny inwalida, albo mnie pan zamęczy na śmierć?

Facet nawet nie mrugnął.

— Niekoniecznie ja. Sprawa zamachu jest zamknięta – teraz sprzątam tylko to, co mi po niej zostało, a do niczego nie pasuje. Ale jeżeli ktoś ci ten wszczep zrobił, to Psychoprogramowanie będzie chciało, żebyśmy uruchomili nowe śledztwo, tym razem żeby ustalić, kto się bawi ich zastrzeżonymi zabawkami, więc jeśli będę miał akurat pełne obłożenie śledztwami, to od miejsca, w którym skończyłem, przejmie cię ktoś inny z Ogólnokryminalnej.

— Już się nie mogę doczekać. A potem?

— Zależy, czego się dowiemy. Może egzekucja. Albo może ciężka reedukacja, jeśli dobrowolnie przekażesz nam solidne informacje. To będzie zależało od systemu w Sprawiedliwości, chociaż możemy zarekomendować jeden wyrok albo drugi.

Nie wiem, czemu zawsze czuję, że muszę te pytania zadać. Konkurencja będzie ostra, ale jestem pewny, że i tak w końcu zabije mnie ciekawość. Zapytałem więc oczywiście jeszcze o coś.

— Jak długo będę musiał czekać?

— To może potrwać nawet dwa miesiące, zanim zwolni się miejsce w Psychoprogramowaniu. Może dłużej.

— Dwa… dwa _miesiące_?

— Może dłużej. Wszystko przez twoich kumpli. Psychoprogramowanie jest cały czas zajęte swoimi nowymi metodami reedukowania wywrotowców – za dużo was jest. A moje śledztwo, jak już mówiłem, jest zamknięte. Przesłuchiwanie cię nie jest już priorytetowe, więc tak naprawdę to wszystko zależy, czy mózgojeby uznają, że jesteś interesującym przypadkiem.

— Nie. — Pomieszczenie przesłuchań nagle wyostrzyło się niesamowicie wokół mnie, a wraz z nim świadomość tych wszystkich pięter nade mną i odległości dzielącej mnie od powierzchni, której jeszcze nie widziałem. Byłem pogrzebany żywcem… — Nie — powtórzyłem. — Nie mogę czekać tak długo. Nie mogę zostać tutaj na dole w zamknięciu.

— Dlaczego?

Z wysiłkiem wziąłem się w garść. Kiedy nie odpowiedziałem, on przechylił lekko głowę w bok, przyglądając mi się uważnie. Potem się uśmiechnął.

— Masz klaustrofobię?

— Nonsens.

Uśmiech zrobił się ciut szerszy.

— Nie masz? Przecież wiesz, że możemy to sprawdzić. Zrobimy tak? Bez problemu znajdę odpowiednie pudło. Ile masz wzrostu? Dam ci centymetr–dwa luzu z każdej strony.

Potrafię znieść dużo, naprawdę dużo różnych rzeczy, ale ze wszystkich przykrości, do których powinienem był przez te wszystkie lata przywyknąć, najbardziej nienawidzę totalnego upokorzenia. Schyliłem głowę, usiłując odzyskać trochę godności.

— To nie będzie konieczne. Mam klaustrofobię, tak jak pan powiedział.

— No, odnotuję ci to w teczce, na wypadek jakbyś wróciła z Psychoprogramowania w takim stanie, że będzie cię to jeszcze obchodziło. Albo, kto wie, może ci się poszczęści. — Znowu się uśmiechnął, ale w taki sposób, który sugerował, że to, co teraz powie, będzie śmieszyć tylko jego. — Może ci wykasują tę klaustrofobię razem z resztą mózgu. — Wstał i kiwnął głową na strażników. — Odprowadzić do celi.

Gdybym wiedział coś, co on chciał usłyszeć, to bym mu to od razu powiedział. Zrobiłbym wszystko, żeby opóźnić ten moment, kiedy zamkną się za mną drzwi celi.

Ruszając w za krótką drogę powrotną, starałem się odwrócić moją uwagę od tego problemu informacjami, które zdobyłem. I zasugerowanymi przez paradetektywa możliwościami.

Może nie byłem sobą. Może Kardasja nie była prawdziwa. Wszystko, w co dawniej wierzyłem, i w co starałem się nie wierzyć, wszystko, o co walczyłem, przeciwko czemu walczyłem, wszyscy, których kochałem i nienawidziłem – wszystko to mogło być wytworem czystej, ulotnej wyobraźni, i to nawet nie mojej własnej wyobraźni. Nawet ta klaustrofobia, o której usiłowałem nie myśleć, mogła być zwykłym artystycznym ozdobnikiem służącym stworzeniu trójwymiarowej, wiarygodnej osobowości. Myśl wstrętna i jednocześnie kusząca w niemal równej mierze.

Została mi wtedy tylko jedna pewność: taka, że jeżeli spotkam kiedyś tego, kto mi tę legendę skonstruował – o ile to była legenda – to będę mu miał gotowych do powiedzenia parę soczystych kawałków.

 

***

***

 

Ku mojemu zaskoczeniu spotkałem się znowu z Torethem ledwo pięć dni później. Myślałem, choć nie była to przyjemna myśl, że albo do czasu przeniesienia zostawią mnie tak, żebym gnił, albo przestanie im to opóźnienie odpowiadać, a wtedy mnie skażą i wymierzą karę. Toreth mówił mi, że śledztwo zostało zamknięte, a przesłuchiwanie mnie nie jest już priorytetowe. To sugerowało, że informacje, które spodziewali się znaleźć w moim mózgu, uzyskali już w inny sposób.

Jednak nie minął tydzień, a ja znowu trafiłem do pomieszczenia przesłuchań.

— Mój szef chce, żebyś pooglądała zdjęcia wywrotowców, i żebyśmy sprawdzili, czy uda się ustalić, z kim miałaś kontakty — powiedział Toreth.

— Zdawało mi się, że jeśli w ogóle coś mamy ustalone, to to, że byłoby to zupełnie daremne przedsięwzięcie.

— A zrób mi tę przyjemność i mi ustąp — powiedział. Naprawdę miał nieprzyjazny uśmiech pierwsza klasa.

 

***

 

Pierwszy raz widziałem i tę konkretną część budynku, i ten konkretny fotel. Był to przede wszystkim sprzęt do unieruchamiania aresztowanego, ale na wysokości głowy miał białą plastikową osłonę, jakby taki za duży hełm. Brutalnie nieskomplikowany model. Ktoś – stwierdzał wyraźnie ten fotel – będzie miał dzisiaj kiepski dzień. Patrząc z góry na zapięte na moich nadgarstkach pasy domyślałem się, że tym kimś będę ja. Starałem się oddychać spokojnie i być wdzięczny, że osłona jest otwarta.

— Naprawdę tracimy tylko czas — powiedziałem, kiedy on zapinał pozostałe paski. — Czy też raczej pan traci czas. Przyznaję, że sam nie mam zaplanowanych żadnych pilnych zajęć.

— Mój szef jest innego zdania. Zapewne dlatego, że nie czyta sprawozdań, które mu składam. Głowa do tyłu.

Zapiął mi w poprzek czoła ciasny, wyłożony od spodu czymś miękkim pasek. Starałem się siedzieć jak najbardziej nieruchomo, żeby odwrócić własną uwagę od faktu, że nie mogę się poruszyć. Nie mogłem nawet drgnąć. Nawet odwrócić głowy od wiszącego na ścianie naprzeciwko dużego ekranu. Przed pełną reakcją fobiczną powstrzymywały mnie jasne światło i otaczające mnie ze wszystkich stron poruszające się swobodnie i dobrze się nadające do oddychania powietrze, ale miewałem już lepsze dni.

Jeśli wolno, zrobię krótką dygresję na temat neuroskanowania. Pokażcie komuś – nieważne, jakiego ten ktoś będzie gatunku – zdjęcie przedstawiające znaną mu osobę albo miejsce, to je rozpozna. Może mieć najlepszą pokerową twarz w całym kwadrancie, może zewnętrznie nie okazać żadnej wykrywalnej reakcji, ale jego mózg powie „tak!” Neurony uaktywnią się według przewidywalnego, aczkolwiek typowego dla danego gatunku wzorca. I u każdego gatunku da się ten wzorzec wykryć, stosując naprawdę prymitywny sprzęt. Na tyle, na ile widziałem skaner zamontowany na tym fotelu, było to urządzenie trochę bardziej zaawansowane od tych prostych maszynek do szacowania stopnia prawdomówności, z którymi się wcześniej zaznajomiłem w innej części budynku, a już na pewno znacznie lepsze od wróżenia ze zwierzęcych wnętrzności. Chociaż dalej nie była to rzecz, którą _ja_ nazwałbym dobrym akcesorium do torturowania ludzi.

Federacja w swej uroczo naiwnej szlachetności uważa takie skanowanie mózgu za nie dające się usprawiedliwić pogwałcenie prywatności obywateli, którym nie udowodniono jeszcze winy przed niezawisłym i powszechnym sądem. Moi obecni gospodarze najwyraźniej tego poglądu nie podzielali.

Oczekiwałem profesjonalizmu i nie zawiodłem się. Toreth nie odrywał ode mnie wzroku. Fotografie można wyświetlić po raz drugi, tak samo jak odczyty czujników, ale żadne nagranie, nawet najbardziej zaawansowane, nie uchwyci reakcji przesłuchiwanego z całkowitą precyzją.

Większości osób, których zdjęcia oglądałem, w ogóle nie rozpoznawałem. Niektóre twarze pojawiały się więcej niż raz, chociaż nie potrafiłem wyłapać w tym żadnej regularności. Od czasu do czasu w nieregularnych odstępach migała mi twarz kogoś, w kim rozpoznawałem pracownika WŚP – odczyt był kontrolowany. Lekkomyślnie skomplementowałem procedurę; Toreth mnie zignorował.

Potem wyświetliła się twarz Juliana.

Obawiam się, że wpatrywałem się w ekran z rozdziawionymi ustami. Wręcz podskoczyłem, jakbym chciał się zerwać z fotela, powstrzymały mnie pasy, którymi byłem przypięty, i… no tak. Ujmijmy to w ten sposób, że do wykrycia mojej reakcji neuroskaner był zupełnie niepotrzebny.

W następnej chwili uświadomiłem sobie, że ten obraz to nie jest fotografia, tylko nieprawdopodobnie wierna grafika komputerowa. Był to bez wątpienia Julian i choć na ogół tworzy się takie komputerowe podobizny z neutralnym wyrazem twarzy, wydawało mi się, że tu wygląda na lekko przestraszonego. Być może była to z mojej strony tylko projekcja. Moja pierwsza myśl, kiedy już mózg zaczął mi z powrotem normalnie pracować, była taka, że ktoś sobie ze mnie po mistrzowsku zakpił, i że wbrew wszystkim zgromadzonym do tej pory poszlakom nadal jestem gdzieś w kwadrancie alfa.

Toreth wyświetlił na ekranie obok Juliana drugi obraz – też komputerowo wygenerowaną grafikę, tym razem przedstawiającą kobietę, której twarz rozpoznałem z dużo wcześniejszego etapu tej sesji.

— Kim oni są? — zapytał, patrząc na mnie.

— Jego znam — powiedziałem. Nie było sensu zaprzeczać. — Ale jeśli chodzi o nią, to nie mam zielonego pojęcia, kto to jest.

Toreth pokręcił głową.

— Ja pierdolę. No niewiarygodne.

Pierwszy raz słyszałem, żeby bluzgał. Po swobodnym tonie jego głosu domyśliłem się, że poza pracą dużo klnie. Byłem ciekawy, co go do tego sprowokowało.

— Kim ona jest? — spytałem. Złamałem w ten sposób taką zasadę, żeby nie wdawać się podczas przesłuchania w rozmowy z przesłuchiwaczem, ale przyznaję, że rozpaczliwie chciałem się dowiedzieć, skąd pochodzi tamta druga grafika. Nie mam zwyczaju nosić przy sobie zdjęć osób, z którymi jadam lunch, choćby były mi bardzo drogie. — Kto to jest? — powtórzyłem pytanie, kiedy nie odpowiedział. — Proszę mi powiedzieć.

— Zamknij się — polecił mi bez śladu złej woli w głosie. Potem dodał: — Albo nie. W sumie to zrobimy na odwrót: ty możesz powiedzieć mnie, jak _on_ się nazywa.

Zamknąłem usta.

Westchnął.

— Płacą mi tyle samo niezależnie od tego, czy powiesz mi od razu, czy dojdziemy do tego okrężną drogą i powiesz mi później. To ma znaczenie tylko dla ciebie.

— To jest doktor Julian Bashir.

— Bashir. Wspominałaś coś o nim. — Na moment odwrócił wzrok od mojej twarzy, usiłując sobie przypomnieć. Potem popatrzył z powrotem na mnie. — Przyjaźniłaś się z nim na tej twojej stacji kosmicznej – regularnie jadaliście razem kolację.

— Lunch — sprostowałem i Toreth kiwnął głową. Oczywiście wiedział, że lunch, i przeprowadził ten mały dodatkowy test zupełnie odruchowo.

— Interesujące — powiedział. — Potem, nie mówiąc już więcej ani słowa, wstał. W sumie to miałem nadzieję, że mnie poodpina, zanim wyjdzie, ale tego nie zrobił.

 

***

 

Od czasu do czasu grafiki zamieniały się miejscami. Kiedy indziej po obu stronach ekranu wyświetlał się Julian, kiedy indziej po obu ta nieznana mi kobieta. Patrzyłem. Niewątpliwie aktywność mojego mózgu dalej była monitorowana, ale wydawało mi się, że na tym etapie naprawdę niewiele więcej mogę wyjawić. Przyznaję, że nie licząc podstawowych różnic w umaszczeniu, większość Ziemian wygląda w moich oczach bardzo podobnie. Jednak ta kobieta nie miała absolutnie nic wspólnego z Julianem – nie miała ani jego koloru skóry, ani oczu, ani ust, ani jego wyrazu twarzy. Niczego.

Wiem, że po Deep Space Nine krążą plotki na temat mnie i doktora Bashira. Na pewno tego chłopca lubię – pochlebiam też sobie, że i on ma dla mnie jakieś uznanie – ale zachodzą pewne krępujące problemy z anatomią, których nigdy nie czułem się zmotywowany próbować przezwyciężyć, nawet przez jego niewątpliwą naiwną atrakcyjność. Biologia wznosi między nami bezpieczny mur, tarczę przeciwko groźnym impulsom, bo jednej rzeczy jestem najzupełniej pewny: że nie dałbym mu szczęścia. A czym jest uczucie, jeśli nie takim pragnieniem, żeby oszczędzić jego obiektowi bólu?

Gdyby on faktycznie tutaj był, oszczędzenie mu bólu byłoby zagadnieniem _o wiele_ bardziej złożonym od zwykłego pobłażania moim rojeniom o szlachetności polegającej na nieprzekraczaniu granic przyjaźni.

Pół godziny później wrócił Toreth. Teraz już mnie poodpinał, a potem machnął na mnie, żebym usiadł przy tym co zwykle stoliku z boku pomieszczenia.

— To ile pan wygrał tym razem? — zapytałem, kiedy już obaj siedzieliśmy.

Przechylił głowę i na moment wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu autentycznego rozbawienia albo czegoś je przypominającego.

— Nic. Nie zdzieram forsy z naszych informatyków, nawet takiej łatwej.

Obie grafiki wciąż wyświetlały się na ekranie, Julian po lewej. Toreth popatrzył sobie w podręczny ekran i pokazał na Juliana.

— Opisz mi tę osobę.

— Mam opisać Juliana? To znaczy jego wygląd czy osobowość? — Kluczyłem, nie wiedząc, czemu to pytanie ma służyć. Nie zareagował. — No cóż. Jak na swój gatunek, Julian ma dość ciemną skórę, chociaż nie tak ciemną jak kapitan Sisko, i włosy, które robią wrażenie czarnych, chociaż w rzeczywistości są bardzo ciemno brązowe. Oczy też ciemnobrązowe. Twarz jak na Ziemianina całkiem ładną. Dość ekspresyjną. Słyszałem, że ma ujmujący uśmiech.

— Rżnęłaś się z nim kiedyś?

Przez ten niespodziewany rezonans z tym, o czym myślałem wcześniej, teraz się zawahałem. Głos paradetektywa zrobił się ostry jak skalpel, jak kawałek stali o twardej krawędzi.

— No? To nie było trudne pytanie.

Naprawdę nie było sensu w nic z tym człowiekiem grać.

— Nie. Nasza relacja była bardziej intelektualnej natury, a poza tym… są pewne względy anatomiczne, przez które byłoby to niewskazane.

— Racja, bo jesteś kosmitą. A także… — Znowu otworzył podręczny ekran. — oprawcą, szpiegiem, zdrajcą i skrytobójcą zatrudnianym przez jakieś kosmiczne tajne służby.

Jeden z niefortunnych skutków ubocznych bycia przez dłuższy czas intensywnie przesłuchiwanym jest taki, że człowiek zapomina, co mówił, a czego nie. Sam to wiele razy wykorzystywałem. Podejrzewałem, że opowiedziałem na temat mojego wielozadaniowego trybu życia o wiele więcej, niż bym sobie życzył, ale nie wiedziałem, co to dokładnie było.

Wzruszyłem więc tylko ramionami.

— „Zdrajca” to trochę niesprawiedliwe określenie. Wolę myśleć, że mam jasne, choć idiosynkratyczne wyczucie tego, gdzie w ostatecznym rozrachunku lokuję lojalność.

Toreth nie zareagował na ten mój mały sprzeciw. Zamiast tego podniósł głowę i się uśmiechnął, wracając do poprzedniej swobody.

— Otworzyłem w końcu ten pełny raport psychiatryczny na twój temat. Lepiej się to czytało do poduszki, niż się spodziewałem. Podobało mi się to o Obsydianowej Kaście – ktoś włożył w tę historyjkę sporo namysłu.

Wyglądałoby więc na to, że trochę się rozgadałem.

— Nie było tej informacji w podsumowaniu?

— Była w dodatku zawierającym szczegółowy opis twoich urojeń. Rozumiesz – brak związku ze sprawą.

Z jakiegoś powodu zabolało mnie to bardziej, niż bym się spodziewał. Podejrzewam też, że bardziej, niż on się spodziewał, mimo że wyraźnie było widać, że specjalnie się ze mną drażni. Byłem przyzwyczajony do bycia kimś, czyją wiedzę się ceni, kimś, kogo przesłuchanie byłoby procesem długim i złożonym, kogo każde słowo należałoby zważyć i zbadać. Tutaj mógłbym wykrzyczeć najgłębiej skrywane tajemnice, a zostałyby one zignorowane jako fałszywki albo zwykła konfabulacja. Nikogo tutaj nie obchodziły Deep Space Nine, Federacja ani Kardasja. Cały kwadrant alfa był tylko fikcją. Całkiem dosłownie byłem nic niewart dla nikogo. A kiedy bycie dla kogoś wartościowym to jedyna rzecz, która trzyma człowieka przy życiu… Rozumiecie, czemu miałem w tym momencie poczucie, że moje perspektywy są nieciekawe.

Nie dysponowałem żadnymi informacjami, ale nadal mogłem aspirować do bycia zajmującą zagadką. Toreth wspomniał wcześniej, że samo istnienie moich jakoby wszczepionych mi wspomnień mogłoby kogoś zainteresować. Za rozmontowywanie mnie na części mógł się wziąć on sam, przesłuchiwacze psychiatrzy albo to jakże uroczo nazwane Psychoprogramowanie, a ja wiedziałem, którą z tych trzech opcji minimalnie wolę od pozostałych.

— To jak, były w tym raporcie jakieś inne wnioski? — zapytałem.

— Takie, że jeśli to jest modyfikacja pamięci, to bardzo dobra. Tak jak mówiłem – ultranowoczesna. Właściwie to wymyślili całą listę możliwych wytłumaczeń; domyślam się, że należy to uznać za swego rodzaju postępy.

Rzucił ekran na stół, nie uważając na niego. Oczywiście chodziło mu tylko o to, żeby jeszcze trochę bardziej mnie nastraszyć i przygnębić. Zawsze gotowy podjąć wyzwanie, wziąłem ekran do ręki i zacząłem czytać. Zaskoczyło mnie to, ile wyobraźni mają w sobie przedstawione tam sugestie. Ulubiona teoria Toretha, ta o wszczepie pamięciowym, była pierwsza na liście. Poniżej było ileś autentycznych ludzkich zaburzeń psychicznych, a wreszcie taka możliwość, że ktoś mnie wyposażył w fizyczną, chemiczną, genetyczną i / lub biologiczną odporność na ból oraz mechanizmy blokujące działanie farmaceutyków, czyniąc mnie niepodatnym na przesłuchiwanie. W tym miejscu raport usłużnie podsuwał czytelnikowi łącze do odpowiedniego rozdziału dodatku, opisującego moje urojenie, jakobym faktycznie miał kiedyś wbudowane urządzenie o takich funkcjach.

Z niejakim smutkiem odkryłem, że żałuję, że to konkretne urojenie to już przeszłość. Dzięki, drogi Julianie. Oczywiście osobną kwestią pozostawało pytanie, czy to urządzenie by w tej sytuacji działało.

— Nie da się nie zauważyć, że nie załapała się taka teoria, że aresztowany mówi prawdę — zauważyłem.

Roześmiał się.

— Rzeczywiście. Zabawne, co? Powiedz mi, czy w twoim świecie ludzie regularnie budzą się w innej rzeczywistości?

Westchnąłem.

— Częściej, niż by pan mógł sądzić. — A zwłaszcza ci z nas, do których wszechświat żywi jakąś osobistą urazę.

Toreth kiwnął głową w stronę ekranu.

— A co z nim? Myślisz, że może on też tutaj jest?

Żałowałem teraz, że nie mam lustra. Wiem, że w moim własnym ciele nie okazałbym żadnej reakcji; w tym obawiałem się niestety, że moje emocje są jak otwarta książka niezależnie od tego, jak zacofana jest ich technologia neuroskanowania.

— Nie mam pojęcia. Mogę o coś zapytać?

— Pytaj.

— Skąd wzięliście jego wizerunek?

Było dość oczywiste, że czekał, aż o to zapytam.

— Tak myślałem, że może cię to zaciekawi. Nasi psychiatrzy mają trochę sprzętu skanującego bardzo wysokiej jakości. Pożyczyli mi to… — Wskazał ruchem głowy neuroskaner, w którym siedziałem przed chwilą, a ja zapamiętałem sobie, żeby nie wyrażać się o nim zbyt krytycznie, jeśli rozmowa na to zejdzie. — Nie jest to aż takie fajne jak to, co mają w Psychoprogramowaniu, nie ma też żadnych funkcji manipulacji, ale widzi, co się akurat dzieje u ciebie w głowie. Kiedy patrzysz, dajmy a to, na swoje własne zdjęcie. — Przeciągnął ekran z powrotem po stole w swoją stronę i przebiegł raport wzrokiem. — Wysoce specyficzne nieprawidłowości w przetwarzaniu obrazu siebie. Interesująca sprawa. No w każdym razie jak przez to brnąłem, ziewając sobie, to przyszedł mi do głowy jeden pomysł.

Umilkł i czekał.

— Pan go widzi jako mężczyznę czy kobietę? — zapytałem, skupiając uwagę na tych dwóch grafikach i myśląc, w którą stronę najlepiej będzie kierować tę rozmowę.

— Zgadnij.

Popatrzyłem z góry na moje szare, pokryte miękką łuską dłonie. Dużo bym w tej chwili dał, żeby był na świecie jeszcze ktoś, kto też by je widział – chociaż jedna osoba.

— Kobietę.

— Dlaczego tak myślisz?

— Bo kobieta jest na zdjęciach, które mi pokazywaliście i mówiliście, że to moje zdjęcia. — Kiedy sobie tę odpowiedź przemyślałem, wyszło mi, że to rozumowanie jest w najlepszym razie wątłe. — Taki instynkt. Domyśliłem się.

Kiwnął głową.

— No i?

Minęła chwila, zanim udało mi się zinterpretować jego minę. Być może utrudniały mi to sytuacja i jego mundur, ale potem zrozumiałem, co mi się nie zgadza. Jego autentycznie interesowało, co odpowiem – w sensie osobistym, nie zawodowym. Ogarnęła mnie taka ulga, że trochę zakręciło mi się w głowie.

— Domyślam się, że zmierzyliście te nieprawidłowości w tym, jak mój mózg przetwarza mój obraz siebie, napisaliście algorytm, który ten efekt duplikuje, i zastosowaliście go do zdjęcia tej kobiety. — A konkretnie zrobili to pewnie ci „informatycy”, o których wspomniał. — Ta druga grafika jest kontrolna i przetworzona tak, żeby też wyglądała na wygenerowaną komputerowo. A że musiał pan sprawdzić, który portret jest który, założyłem, że dla pana one wyglądają identycznie.

— Nie są identyczne, ale prawie. System analizy zdjęć je odróżnia, ja nie. Więc jak do cholery ty je odróżniasz?

— Bardzo mi przykro, ale nie mam pojęcia.

Pokazał osobę, którą obaj widzieliśmy jako kobietę.

— To jest twoja wspólniczka, ta, która pociągnęła za spust.

— Rozumiem. — Coś mi nagle przyszło do głowy. — Mówił pan, że moja wspólniczka została zatrzymana.

— Tak.

— I przesłuchiwaliście ją?

— Gruntownie. — Głos miał tak samo pozbawiony wyrazu jak twarz.

— I czy miała… czy była tą osobą, na którą wyglądała?

— Ani razu nie próbowała twierdzić, że jest z innego wszechświata, jeśli o to ci chodzi.

— Co się z nią stało?

Wzruszył ramionami.

— Zmarła w trakcie przesłuchania, akurat jak Parsons kończył. Niefortunny błąd przy doborze dawki – zawinił sprzęt.

Domyśliłem się, że została zabita całkiem umyślnie. Toreth nie wyglądał mi na kogoś, kto tak niefrasobliwie podchodziłby do niefachowości.

Wpatrywałem się jeszcze przez jakiś czas w te dwie grafiki. Nic nie czułem do tej obcej kobiety, która zmarła. Gdybyśmy wszyscy opłakiwali każdą głupią, bezsensowną śmierć we wszechświecie, nikt by nie wstawał rano z łóżka. Trochę trudniej jest oczywiście zbudować przekonujący argument za tym, że wszechświat jako taki by na tym ucierpiał.

Ona dopuściła się jakiejś zdrady, i źle na oko zaplanowanej, i najprawdopodobniej daremnej, a potem za to zapłaciła. Tak już był urządzony ten świat – wszystkie światy. Ale… Julian. Ach, Julian.

— Nie wspomniała ani razu o Deep Space Nine? — Wiedziałem, że gram według zasad, które on wyznaczył, ale musiałem wiedzieć. — Jak długo ją przesłuchiwaliście?

— Dość długo, żeby mieć pewność, że niczego nie przemilczała.

Uwierzyłem mu. A w każdym razie uwierzyłem, że on sam w to wierzy w oparciu o swoje zawodowe doświadczenie, przypuszczalnie rozległe. Jednak co jeśli te genetyczne augmentacje, które Julian miał, przełożyły się w jakiś sposób na ten świat, pozwalając mu się opierać dłużej, niż Toreth uznałby za możliwe? Co jeśli chłopak był na tyle niemądry, żeby sobie wyobrażać, że stawianie oporu może mu jakoś pomóc?

Fakt, jestem trochę pesymistą, ale mogę to uzasadnić, powołując się na… no, na moje życie.

— I wiedziała wszystko o tym zamachu, o którym pan ciągle wspomina? — zapytałem.

— Tak. z licznymi szczegółami. Znała nazwiska, miejsca, sposoby, powody.

Zrobiłem głęboki wdech i silą woli narzuciłem sobie odprężenie.

— Na pewno macie to przesłuchanie nagrane. Mogę je obejrzeć?

Zostałem za to powoli, z namysłem i uwagą obejrzany, a potem Toreth zabrał swój ekran i wstał.

— Zobaczę, co się da zrobić.

 

***

 

Jakiś krótki czas później, kiedy byłem już z powrotem w celi, strażnik przyniósł mi jeden z tych niewielkich, giętkich podręcznych ekranów, które chyba wszyscy tu nosili. Przez większą część nocy – a w każdym razie muszę ten okres nazwać nocą – nie kładłem się spać, tylko oglądałem to nagranie. Przynajmniej przywykłem do arbitralnych cykli dobowych. Dla kogoś przyzwyczajonego do życia ze słońcem nad głową miejsca takie jak WŚP są jeszcze bardziej przerażające.

W połowie przesłuchania miałem już całkowitą pewność, że ta aresztowana przez nich kobieta nie miała w sobie żadnego fragmentu Juliana. Resztę obejrzałem, bo mi się nudziło, a także z ciekawości – chciałem się dowiedzieć czegoś więcej o tym świecie, a już rozpaczliwie chciałem znaleźć coś, co mógłbym wykorzystać, żeby nie przestać budzić zainteresowania tego paradetektywa.

Zanim doszedłem do końca, pożałowałem w zasadzie, że mi coś takiego w ogóle przyszło do głowy. Dość przygnębiająco wyostrzyło mi to wizje przyszłości i potwierdziło, że jak na razie przesłuchiwacze obchodzili się ze mną bardzo delikatnie.

— Ona nie obciążyła Mabey — powiedziałem następnego dnia, kiedy zaprowadzono mnie z powrotem do pomieszczenia przesłuchań, ale tym razem ustnych, niewyposażonego w żaden sprzęt do tortur. — Powiedziała, że wykorzystali ją, żeby zbliżyć się do ofiary, ale że sama nic nie wiedziała o operacji.

— I tak wpuściłaś ją do budynku. — Uśmiechnął się. — Ale masz rację. Gdybyś się nie odezwała, siedziałabyś pewnie teraz w jakimś ośrodku reedukacyjnym.

Ciekawe, pomyślałem, czy byłoby tam lepiej, czy gorzej niż tutaj.

— No ale teraz już do tego nie dojdzie — dodał Toreth. — Zaciekawiłaś sporo ludzi. Mózgojeby cię chcą, śledztwo czy nie śledztwo – chcą poszukać wszczepów pamięciowych. Argumentują, że niezależnie od stanu psychicznego jesteś współwinna działalności wywrotowej, a nie masz praktycznie żadnej rodziny, więc możemy cię przepuścić przez system w Sprawiedliwości, a on cię prędko skaże politycznie.

— „System sprawiedliwości”? Rozumiem; nazwę nadawał mu ktoś, kto miał zmysł ironii.

Zignorował moją uwagę, Ciekawe, pomyślałem, czy on wie, co to jest ironia.

— Oczywiście jak zostaniesz skazana i wylądujesz u mózgojebów, wszelkie uchyłki stracą ważność. Może i na dokumentach będzie napisane „ekspresowa reedukacja”, ale w rzeczywistości oni chcą po prostu dojść do tego, co ktoś ci zrobił. Ostatecznie uznają pewnie, że dadzą radę się tego dowiedzieć tylko przy użyciu skalpela i mikroskopu, ale założę się, że trochę to potrwa, zanim sami dojdą do takiej desperacji, żeby to dla nich zabrzmiało atrakcyjnie.

Czułem się jak popychana przez znudzonego kota mysz i mi się to nie podobało. Kiedy tylko jest to możliwe, wolę być kotem. Ale bałem się, że moja wartość – nawet jako zabawki – szybko spada.

— Bardzo dziękuję za tak hojne podzielenie się ze mną wiedzą. Ale obawiam się, że próby nastraszenia mnie, tak żebym zeznał coś, czego jeszcze nie powiedziałem, są bez sensu. Niech mi pan wierzy, boję się już tak bardzo, jak tylko mógłby pan sobie życzyć, ale chcecie – oni chcą – ode mnie czegoś, czego nie będę im w stanie dać. Nie będziecie więc mieli wyboru, będziecie mnie musieli dalej torturować, aż… no cóż, domyślam się, że macie tu gdzieś bardzo sprawnie działające krematorium. Jeśli to była ostatnia pana karta, to jest po grze.

— Nie całkiem ostatnia. Mam jeszcze jedną rzecz, której mógłbym spróbować, ale musiałabyś podpisać zgodę.

— Musiałbym… Słucham?

— Podpisać, że się na to zgadzasz. — Paradetektyw westchnął, jakby mu było głupio. — Teoretycznie przy uchyłce tego poziomu wolno stosować eksperymentalne metody. Ale ponieważ śledztwo jest zamknięte, a ta metoda wymaga udziału zewnętrznej firmy, oni tam chcą mieć w dokumentacji, że poddajesz się tej procedurze z własnej woli.

Zamyśliłem się nad całą tą biurokracją, ale się poddałem, żeby sobie nie uszkodzić tego wątłego ludzkiego mózgu.

— Sprawdźmy, czy dobrze zrozumiałem. Jeśli aresztowany wyrazi zgodę, możecie mu zrobić, co tylko chcecie, niezależnie od tego, co jest w uchyłce. Czy to nie oznacza, że cały ten proces z uchyłkami jest cokolwiek bez sensu?

— Są odpowiednie zabezpieczenia — powiedział i należy mu się jakaś pochwała za to, że się przy tym nie uśmiechnął. — Dostęp do przedstawicieli prawnych, badanie na obecność narkotyków w organizmie, wszystkie takie pierdoły. Przecież nie może tak być, żebyśmy po prostu zmuszali ludzi, żeby nam pozwalali faszerować ich po uszy prochami, które zamiast nazw mają ciągi liter i cyfr, nie?

— Jasne, że nie. A pan ma dla mnie przygotowaną właśnie taką ekscytująco podpisaną fiolkę?

— Nie. W grę nie wchodzą żadne farmaceutyki. Nawet ciasne, zamknięte przestrzenie niespecjalnie. Wręcz mogę obiecać, że jest to metoda zupełnie bezpieczna i bezbolesna.

— Po co pan to robi? — spytałem. — Czemu nie miałby mnie pan oddać Psychoprogramowaniu?

— Z zawodowej dumy? — zasugerował. Mieliśmy moment obopólnego rozbawienia, a potem on pokręcił głową. — A tak poważnie – bo chcę kogoś podpuścić.

Pomyślałem sobie, że to jest interesujący strzęp informacji. Wtedy paradetektyw się uśmiechnął.

— Oczywiście możesz mu o tym powiedzieć. Jest spora szansa, że jeśli to zrobisz, to on się wycofa. A wtedy ja nie będę już miał z ciebie żadnego pożytku i rzucę cię mózgojebom na pożarcie. Moje śledztwo jest elegancko zamknięte; nie potrzebuję twoich zeznań. W tej chwili interesują się już tobą tylko ludzie w kitlach, którzy dla przyjemności kroją mózgi.

— Ma pan niezwykły talent do uświadamiania człowiekowi, ile on jest tak naprawdę wart — powiedziałem z nieskrywaną goryczą.

— Nie jesteś zainteresowana? — Wzruszył ramionami. — W takim razie możesz wracać do celi i czekać, aż Sprawiedliwość przekaże cię Psychoprogramowaniu. Dobra wiadomość jest taka, że wątpię, czy to długo potrwa – odniosłem wrażenie, że zainteresowali się tobą dość, żeby załatwić to w przyśpieszonym trybie.

Westchnąłem.

— Dawaj pan te papiery.

 

***

 

Nie mogłem uwierzyć, jak dobrze było poczuć na twarzy słońce, nawet przez ten krótki czas, jakiego potrzebowałem na przejście z budynku do czekającego samochodu. Szedłem powoli, na wpół oślepiony światłem odbijającym się od wielkich połaci białego kamienia, ale czułem się tak, jakbym je chłonął każdym porem skóry. Nigdy wcześniej nie doświadczyłem takiego uczucia. Być może była to jakaś właściwość tego nowego ciała. Albo czysta radość spowodowana wyjściem z zamknięcia i potwierdzeniem, że niebo faktycznie dalej ciągnie się aż po nieskończoność.

Chociaż wszystko wskazywało na to, że Angela Mabey była wywrotowcem małego kalibru, na trasie między budynkiem a samochodem oraz później, w drodze przysługiwało mi dwóch uzbrojonych i uważających na mnie strażników. Nie zwracałem na nich uwagi, tylko wyglądałem przez okno, z uwagą oglądając miasto i starając się nie widzieć mojego odbicia. Miasto zupełnie nie przypominało tych nielicznych historycznych zdjęć ziemskiego Londynu, jakie widziałem. Miało się wrażenie, że wszystkie budynki pochodzą z tego samego okresu, i zacząłem się zastanawiać, czy wydarzyła tu jakaś katastrofa, która pociągnęła za sobą konieczność odbudowy. Same budynki WŚP były utrzymane w takim monumentalnym, surowym i szpetnym stylu, który preferują represyjne reżimy, chcące przypomnieć ludności, że ktoś ją cały czas obserwuje.

Budynek, pod który podjechaliśmy, choć też nowy, miał miły dla oka dziedziniec ozdobiony rzeźbami i całkiem ładne szklane atrium. Coś o nazwie „SimTech”, która figurowała też na tych formularzach, które podpisywałem, gustownie prezentowało szaro-niebieskie logo, założyłem więc, że to tam idziemy.

Toreth, który przez całą drogę się nie odzywał, podprowadził mnie do drzwi.

— Zaczekajcie tutaj — polecił obu strażnikom i wprowadził mnie do środka.

Doktor Warrick… Wyznam, że mimo uzyskanych ze zdjęcia tamtej kobiety portretów Juliana i całej tej długiej ciuciubabki, która doprowadziła nas do tego punktu, już samo słowo „doktor” obudziło we mnie nadzieję. Jednak mężczyzna, który czekał na nas w holu recepcji, wyglądał tak samo obco jak każdy, kogo tu spotkałem. Kiedy podeszliśmy bliżej, zauważyłem też, że mocno zaciska usta i się nie uśmiecha.

— Chcę jeszcze raz zobaczyć te dokumenty — powiedział do Toretha bez zbędnych wstępów.

Toreth najwyraźniej tego właśnie się spodziewał – miał ekran gotowy do pokazania.

Doktor Warrick uważnie przeczytał formularze i kiwnął głową.

— I pani się na te protokoły zgadza? — zapytał mnie wprost. — Rozumie pani, co one znaczą?

Po tych wszystkich dniach fachowo bezosobowego traktowania zaskoczyła mnie jego troska.

— Czy rozumiem… Tak. Jeżeli procedura będzie taka, jak mi wyjaśniono, to tak.

— Jest zupełnie bezpieczna — powiedział. — Przywiązujemy w SimTechu dużą wagę do bezpieczeństwa.

— Ale kiedy go poznałem, to i tak prowadziłem śledztwo w sprawie zgonu tutaj, w symulacji — odezwał się Toreth.

— To był sabotaż korporacyjny — stwierdził Warrick głosem, w którym nie zostało już ani trochę sympatii, tylko sam lód. — Jak wykazało to twoje…

— Bierzmy się do roboty — powiedział Toreth. — Nie będę tu siedział cały dzień.

 

***

 

— Mam klaustrofobię — zauważyłem spokojnie, kiedy górna część skanera zaczęła się podnosić, tak żebym mógł do niego wejść. No cóż, polecono mi zgłosić każde potencjalnie istotne schorzenie, jak tylko mi się przypomni, że je mam.

Toreth po prostu się wyszczerzył. Warrick zmarszczył brwi, dotknął jakiegoś ekranu i urządzenie znieruchomiało.

— Hmm. Mógłbym pani podać krótkodziałający środek usypiający, który…

— Nie — sprzeciwił się Toreth.

— Jej organizm całkowicie się go pozbędzie, zanim wejdziemy do symulacji.

— Żadnych prochów. Już i tak potrzebowałem kilku dni, żeby załatwić wyjście z nią na zewnątrz.

— Jeśli ma klaustrofobię, to nie mogę tak po prostu…

— To dalej jest procedura firmowana przez WŚP. Muszę się trzymać przepisów o pozyskiwaniu materiału dowodowego. Jak masz tak o wszystko marudzić, to równie dobrze mogę ją zabrać z powrotem i spróbować jeszcze po naszemu.

Doktorowi Warrickowi twarz ściągnęła się z gniewu. Obserwowałem tę wymianę zdań z zainteresowaniem. Było całkiem wyraźnie widać, że mimo cienkiej warstewki profesjonalizmu ci dwaj znają się lepiej, niż by wynikało z jakiegokolwiek prowadzonego w przeszłości śledztwa w sprawie czyjejś śmierci, może nawet bardzo blisko. Byłem pewny, że dam radę dowiedzieć się o nich różnych ciekawych rzeczy, pod warunkiem, że będę siedział cicho i udawał, że mnie ich relacja nie obchodzi. Jednak w tej chwili spór toczył się chyba w niefortunnym kierunku.

— To jest bardzo łagodna postać klaustrofobii — powiedziałem. — Nic mi nie będzie, zapewniam pana.

Położyłem kres ich kłótni, wchodząc na stół skanera i się kładąc.

— No dobrze. Skoro jest pani pewna… Proszę mi powiedzieć, jeśli zacznie pani odczuwać jakikolwiek dyskomfort; możemy w każdej chwili przerwać. To teraz tak; zrobimy tylko szybki odczyt — ciągnął doktor Warrick. — W efekcie pani symulowane ciało nie będzie w stu procentach wierne, ale testujemy pewne nowe algorytmy, które znacząco ten proces przyśpieszają, więc powinno być wystarczająco dobre.

Doktor Warrick lubił mówić. Toreth nie próbował go uciszyć, kiedy opowiadał o wszystkim, co się działo, jakbym się niczym nie różnił od wszystkich innych osób, którym pokazywał symulację.

Kiedy pojąłem podstawowe zasady, na których się opierała, poczułem i szacunek, i zgrozę. Szacunek dla inteligencji tego człowieka i jego wielkiej determinacji, a zgrozę w związku z tym, jak prymitywnymi narzędziami się posługiwał. Porównując symulację z holodekiem, czułem się trochę tak, jakbym spotkał kogoś, kto wyśnił koncepcję latających maszyn i teraz stara się ją zrealizować, używając drewna i papieru i bardzo szybko pedałując. W zasadzie niespecjalnie się to różniło od obserwowania władz Federacji w działaniu.

Żeby nie myśleć o tym, że jestem zamknięty w urządzeniu, skupiłem się na próbach przypomnienia sobie jednej z ziemskich postaci historycznych, o których doktor Bashir wspominał w czasie naszych rozmów. Człowieka, którego przekleństwem było wizjonerstwo wykraczające daleko poza jego czasy, skazanego na to, że realizację swoich marzeń zobaczy tylko na pergaminie.

— Leonardo da Vinci — powiedziałem.

— Słucham? — spytał doktor Warrick.

— A, nic. Słyszał pan o nim?

— Oczywiście — odpowiedział lekko urażonym tonem, jakby ktoś go zapytał, czy potrafi liczyć do dziesięciu.

— Proszę mi wybaczyć. Nie chciałem pana urazić. Ale nie mogę z góry zakładać, że wiem, w jakim stopniu nasze przeszłości są zbieżne.

To go uciszyło. Popatrzył na Toretha, który wzruszył ramionami.

— Już ci mówiłem, ma urojenia. Ale nie takie urojenia, żeby nie mogła wyrazić zgody na przebywanie tutaj.

— Chodziło mi tylko o to, że mi go pan przypomina — powiedziałem prędko, zanim zdążyła się wywiązać kolejna kłótnia na temat mojej obecności w tym miejscu. — Widać, że pojmuje pan technologiczne możliwości jak wizjoner.

— Och. No cóż, dziękuję. — Jego nieznaczny uśmiech więcej mi powiedział o tym, jak go to ucieszyło, niż skromność, z jaką ten komplement przyjął.

 

***

 

Pomieszczenie startowe było najzupełniej przekonujące; stały w nim niskie fotele, naśladujące ułożeniem kozetki do symulacji, i stół. Nie widowiskowe, ale domyślałem się, że większość odwiedzających symulację osób trzeba było nieco delikatnie oswajać z nowym dla nich doświadczeniem. Wstałem i obciągnąłem sobie ubranie, które też zostało całkiem przyzwoicie skopiowane.

Doktor Warrick wyraźnie oczekiwał, że będę pod wrażeniem.

— Bardzo ładna rzecz — powiedziałem. Uczciwie mówiąc, po tych wszystkich dniach spędzonych w WŚP nie byłem w najlepszej formie.

Toreth się roześmiał.

— Warrick, przecież ci mówiłem. Ona jest z przyszłości. Oni tam mają holograficzną symulację.

— I pewnie używają do tego światła w stanie stałym. — W jego głosie słychać było całkiem zrozumiałą irytację.

— Przykro mi — powiedziałem. — Nie potrafiłbym panu na to odpowiedzieć. Tak naprawdę to nie rozumiem, jak holodek działa.

Nie była to tak do końca prawda, jednak dość raptownie poczułem, że rozumiem sens Pierwszej Dyrektywy Federacji. Po raz pierwszy zetknąłem się z kimś, kto mógłby mnie naprawdę wysłuchać, zastanowić się nad tym, co powiedziałem, pozbierać wątłe nici obcej mu wiedzy i utkać z nich coś, co mogłoby zmienić jego świat. W razie gdyby udało mi się odnaleźć drogę do domu – nie żeby to było prawdopodobne – nie chciałem po powrocie odkryć, że przypadkiem zniszczyłem ludzkość i teraz Deep Space Nine jest po brzegi pełna Bajoran, albo że zaszły jakieś inne, równie niedogodne zmiany.

Doktor Warrick klasnął w dłonie i w powietrzu zawisła taca z napojami. Nie obraziłem żadnego z nas dwóch, udając, że mnie to zaskoczyło.

Przyjąłem jednak zaproponowany mi kieliszek i uprzejmie upiłem łyk. Wciąż byłem lekko przerażony na myśl, że na zewnątrz jakiś przedpotopowy sprzęt pobudza mój biedny, bezbronny układ nerwowy tylko po to, żeby wytworzyć doświadczenie, które łatwiej byłoby osiągnąć, otwierając butelkę. Z drugiej strony w porównaniu z tym, jak ten układ nerwowy został ostatnio wymęczony i obsztorcowany, tutaj mi przynajmniej smakowało.

— Doskonały — oceniłem. — Gin z tonikiem. Kosztowałem go na Deep Space Nine, chociaż tak się dziwnie składa, że tylko w holodeku.

— No to powinnaś się poczuć, jak u siebie w domu — stwierdził Toreth. Potem popatrzył znacząco na Warricka. — Zaczniemy?

— Tak, jasne. To teraz tak. — Warrick machnął ręką i w powietrzu obok niego pojawił się panel sterowania. — Jeśli nie ma pani nic przeciwko temu, możemy ruszyć z protokołem? Na początek chciałbym, żebyśmy spróbowali metamorfowania. Nazywamy tak przekształcanie przez użytkownika jego doświadczenia w symulacji metodami, które wykraczają poza możliwości reprezentacji fizycznej. Większość ludzi ma z tym trudności, więc proszę nie oczekiwać za dużo. Jeśli to nie podziała, będziemy mogli spróbować innych metod.

Kiwnąłem głową.

— Co mam zrobić?

— Proszę sobie wyobrazić siebie. Wyobrazić sobie swoje prawdziwe ciało, takie, jak w pani myślach. Da pani radę wyraźnie je zobaczyć?

Spojrzałem z góry na moje pokryte szarą łuską dłonie, które przeniosły się także do symulacji.

— To nie będzie żaden problem.

— Świetnie. Nasze doświadczenia są takie, że najbardziej skuteczna metoda polega na zamknięciu oczu, wyobrażeniu sobie samego siebie, a potem skoncentrowaniu się na tych cechach wyglądu, które stają przed oczami najwyraźniej. Ale jeżeli bardziej atrakcyjna wydaje się pani jakaś inna strategia, jak najbardziej proszę spróbować najpierw jej. Na ogół ograniczamy pierwszy kontakt z symulacją do trzydziestu minut, ale o ile nie będzie pani odczuwać żadnych przykrych skutków, będziemy mogli zostać dłużej.

Zwróciłem uwagę na to, jak totalnie Toreth się z tej rozmowy wyłączył. Na początku cofnął się o krok i teraz po prostu stał dyskretnie blisko nas. Wyraźnie nie miał nic przeciwko temu, żeby doktor Warrick kierował przebiegiem sesji, ale obserwował wszystko.

Popatrzyłem więc z góry po sobie i się skoncentrowałem. Nie miałem jak stwierdzić, czy dobrze mi idzie, ponieważ w moich własnych oczach moje ciało wyglądało cały czas tak samo, ale wyszło mi, że jeśli symulacja działa tak, jak to opisał doktor Warrick, to to powinno raczej pomóc niż zaszkodzić. W zasadzie nadpisywałem po prostu coś zewnętrznie wygenerowanego na podstawie odczytu moją własną wewnętrzną prawdą.

— Bardzo szybko to pani poszło — powiedział Warrick po upływie jakiejś minuty, nie więcej. Słychać było, że autentycznie mu to zaimponowało.

Podniosłem głowę. Na twarzy Warricka widać było wręcz zaskoczenie. Toreth przyglądał mi się uważnie, jakby robił sobie w głowie notatki na temat nowych części ciała, nad którymi będzie się mógł później poznęcać.

— Jestem pewny, że zabrzmi to dla pana dziwnie, ale żyję w tym ciele od urodzenia — powiedziałem. — Owszem, bardzo daleko stąd.

Warrick przyglądał mi się przez chwilę.

— Interesujące — powiedział. — Pewnie nie zgodziłaby się pani… hmm. Miałaby pani coś przeciwko temu, żeby się rozebrać?

— Nie, dlaczego? — Przez ostatnich kilkanaście dni spędziłem sporo czasu nagi w dużo mniej przyjemnych okolicznościach.

Zanim zdążyłem zacząć zdejmować z siebie ubranie, ono po prostu zniknęło. Przypuszczam, że pozbył się go doktor Warrick; to mi uświadomiło, że ten jego panel sterowania to tylko rekwizyt, którego być może używał, żeby inni lepiej się czuli w zmiennym wirtualnym świecie. Raz jeszcze zwiększył się mój szacunek do niego. Chwilę później zabarwiła go lekka irytacja.

— Nie jest bardzo obce — powiedział Warrick.

— Słucham?

— To ciało. Dwunożne. Oczy, nos i usta w tych samych miejscach. Podobna konstrukcja stawów – łokci, nadgarstków, kolan, kostek. Pięciopalczaste dłonie i stopy. — zaczął chodzić naokoło mnie. — Podobne rozmieszczenie mięśni. Kręgi – kręgów jest chyba tyle samo. Podobnie żebra i budowa miednicy. Długość kończyn, ich proporcje do siebie nawzajem i do tułowia. Nawet struktura kostna twarzy i czaszki – trochę schowana pod skórą i tymi zgrubieniami na niej, ale gdyby w symulacji logicznie dało się przeprowadzić prawdziwe lekarskie prześwietlenie, zdziwiłbym się, gdyby się okazało, że radykalnie odbiega od normy.

— Cóż — powiedziałem cokolwiek sztywno. — Przepraszam, jeśli sprawiłem panu zawód.

— Nie, to ja przepraszam. Zachowałem się bardzo nieuprzejmie. — Uśmiechnął się, w sumie to dość czarująco. — Paradetektyw Toreth mówi na ten mój sposób mówienia „głos wykładowy” i uważa go za tak samo obraźliwy. A teraz, jeśli mi pani wybaczy – skoro pierwsza część protokołu poszła tak dobrze, może moglibyśmy spróbować i innych rzeczy?

Jak sobie wyobrażacie, niezależnie od wszelkiej obraźliwości byłem zdecydowanie chętny. Od rana nikt mi nie wstrzykiwał żadnych farmakologicznie prymitywnych toksyn ani nie pobudzał żadnych części mojego ciała prądem i była to bardzo kojąca odmiana.

Toreth czekał zaskakująco cierpliwie, obserwując, jak przeprowadzamy kolejne eksperymenty. Doktor Warrick polecił mi wypróbować różne warianty mojego ciała, licząc w to najwyraźniejsze wspomnienia, jakie miałem z dzieciństwa. Później zabrał mnie do kilku innych „pomieszczeń” symulacji, gdzie już z mniejszym powodzeniem próbowałem „przemyśleć” moje otoczenie tak, żeby wyglądało jak sceny, które pamiętałem z życia na Deep Space Nine. Raz jeszcze czułem dziwny opór przed złamaniem Pierwszej Dyrektywy. Kto wie, jaki drobny szczegół mógłby zostać wyłuskany z tych odwzorowań i przeobrazić się w rzecz o przełomowym znaczeniu?

W sumie spędziliśmy tam prawie cztery godziny. Mogę bez cienia wątpliwości stwierdzić, że były to cztery najmilsze godziny, jakie spędziłem na tej Ziemi.

 

***

 

Wyszliśmy z symulacji i czekający na nas technicy uwolnili mnie z ciasnych pasków, którymi byłem przypięty, i odcinającego świeże powietrze hełmu tak szybko, że ledwo miałem czas spocić się z przerażenia.

Toreth i Warrick patrzyli razem, jak system wyświetla na dużych ekranach analizę moich symulowanych przeżyć. W pewnym momencie Toreth oparł dłoń nisko na plecach doktora Warricka. Nie sądzę, żeby zapomniał, że tam jestem – to by nie było w jego stylu. Kilka sekund później doktor Warrick powiedział coś ostro ściszonym tonem i Toreth zabrał rękę i grzecznie chwycił nią za plecami swoją drugą dłoń.

— Ona mówi prawdę, to znaczy mówi to, co uważa za prawdę — powiedział w końcu doktor Warrick.

— Kurwa. — Toreth cofnął się o krok. — Dokładnie to samo powiedzieli nasi psychiatrzy, jak skończyli odczyt.

— Skoro już to wiedziałeś, to czemu ją tutaj przyprowadziłeś? — zapytał ostro Warrick.

— Bo ty masz lepszy sprzęt. Ciągle ci powtarzam, jak bardzo symulacja przydałaby się do przesłuchiwania.

Ku mojemu zdziwieniu doktor Warrick zrobił się zupełnie blady ze złości.

— Czyli mnie okłamałeś? Domyślam się, że ta kobieta nie jest też w aż takim niebezpieczeństwie, jak mówiłeś?

Miałem właśnie zaprotestować i powiedzieć, że – kobieta czy nie – jak najbardziej jestem w niebezpieczeństwie, ale Toreth mnie ubiegł.

— Przepraszam cię — powiedział gładko. — Nie to miałem na myśli. Potrzebowałem twojej pomocy, bo ten, kto to zrobił, próbował w ten sposób oszukać nas – w ostatecznym rozrachunku oszukać mózgojebów – czyli nie próbował oszukać symulacji. Mózgojeby nie mają dostępu do takiej technologii, tak samo jak my. Symulacja to naprawdę była jedyna szansa.

— Rozumiem. — Wyglądało na to, że te wyjaśnienia trochę doktora Warricka udobruchały. Czy w każdym razie sprawiły, że był gotowy odłożyć spór na później. — W takim razie obawiam się, że nie mogę już nic więcej zrobić, żeby ci pomóc. Z tego, co mogę stwierdzić, wszystko, co oglądaliśmy, było zupełnie autentycznymi wspomnieniami. Gdyby te wspomnienia nie były tak strasznie dziwne, byłbym przygotowany to zagwarantować. — W jego głosie słychać było pewność siebie kogoś, kto albo jest głupcem, albo wie, że jest w swojej profesji absolutnie najlepszy. — Jeżeli zostały sztucznie stworzone, to dokonał tego ktoś, kto ma dostęp do technologii, o której nigdy nie słyszałem nawet jednego słowa, nawet szeptem.

Pomyślałem, że taka możliwość też zawsze jest. Wciąż nie porzuciłem do końca tej miłej memu sercu teorii, że może wszystko to jest po prostu fenomenalnie wymyślnym przeżyciem holodekowym. Trudno mi było sobie wyobrazić, że to jest możliwe i że holodekowej symulacji nie zaburzyła żadna rysa, ale i tak strasznie mnie kusiło, żeby zasugerować doktorowi Warrickowi, że jest tylko wytworem jakiegoś przyszłego twórcy wirtualnych rzeczywistości.

Nie zrobiłem tego. Robił wrażenie całkiem przyzwoitej istoty ludzkiej, mimo tego smutnego faktu, że nie dostrzegał wyższości kardasjańskiej biologii nad swoją własną, a do tego miał wątpliwy gust do partnerów seksualnych. Poza tym miałem niejaką nadzieję, że uda mi się odwiedzić to miejsce jeszcze raz, co by mi się przynajmniej pozwoliło wyrwać z WŚP.

— Przykro mi, pani Mabey — powiedział do mnie, kiedy razem z Torethem wychodziłem na korytarz. Uścisnął mi dłoń i nie puścił jej od razu, jakby chciał mieć pretekst, żeby zatrzymać mnie tam dłużej.

— Dziękuję, że mimo wszystko pan spróbował — powiedziałem.

— Proszę mi wierzyć, gdyby przychodziło mi do głowy jeszcze jakieś rozwiązanie, które pozwoliłoby dotrzeć do prawdy, poświęciłbym na nie tyle czasu pracy symulacji, ile by było trzeba.

Przez chwilę zastanawiałem, się, dlaczego nie skłamał i nie powiedział, że ma jeszcze jeden pomysł do wypróbowania, jeżeli naprawdę tak uważał. Być może tego rodzaju oszustwo zwyczajnie mu się nie nasunęło – albo kłamstwo na temat symulacji było dla niego czymś gorszym niż posłanie niewinnej kobiety na prawie pewną śmierć. Albo może nie chciał okłamywać pracownika WŚP, niezależnie od tego, jak intymne relacje ich łączyły.

Jakich by nie miał powodów, wydaje mi się, że było mu mnie autentycznie żal. Ciekawe, co by czuł, gdyby wiedział, że ściska dłoń osoby niewiele bardziej szlachetnej od tego człowieka, który mnie tam przyprowadził?

 

***

 

— To się nazywa strwonić przedpołudnie — powiedział Toreth, kiedy zjeżdżaliśmy windą na parter budynku SimTechu. Nie było słychać, żeby się jakoś szczególnie rozczarował. — Przegapiłem przerwę na kawę. No ale przegapiłem też ze dwa nudne zebrania, więc mogło być gorzej.

— Co teraz? — zapytałem.

— W sumie to dostałem wiadomość od mózgojebów, zanim stamtąd wyszliśmy. Przenoszą cię dzisiaj. Myślę, że o twoich wszczepionych wspomnieniach usłyszał w końcu ktoś na na wysokim stołku i teraz strasznie im się śpieszy. Normalka.

Kiedy to usłyszałem, przeszedł mnie zimny dreszcz. Chociaż jeszcze tego miejsca nie odwiedziłem, ta mieszanina pogardy, niepokoju i szacunku, z jaką przesłuchiwacze mówili o Psychoprogramowaniu, napełniała mnie bardzo niewesołym lękiem. Głównie dlatego, że wyglądało na to, że stosowane tam metody obejmują środki uspokajające i sprzęt do brutalnego manipulowania mózgiem, a obie te rzeczy są przygnębiająco niepodatne na dowcip i drwinę.

Do tego miałem za sobą czas spędzony ze szczytowym osiągnięciem neurotechnologii, jakim dysponowała Administracja, i niemym przerażeniem napawała mnie myśl, że miałoby mi się po mózgu obijać coś jeszcze bardziej prymitywnego.

— Po co więc ta próba z symulacją? — zapytałem.

— Mogło się udać, a wtedy zasługa przypadłaby mnie.

Aha, zasługa; a powiedział mi, że śledztwo zostało już zamknięte.

— I chciał pan kogoś podpuścić. Doktora Warricka.

Tylko się uśmiechnął.

— Być może najpierw należałoby jeszcze raz spróbować tutaj… Jestem pewny, że pan doktor nie powiedział jeszcze ostatniego słowa.

— Możliwe, ale od dzisiaj nie jesteś już moim problemem. Więc wracamy do siebie.

Interesowałem go coraz mniej; było to prawie namacalne. Wcześniej byłem ciekawostką i narzędziem, ale potem moja użyteczność się wyczerpała i teraz byłem dla niego mniej ciekawy niż kawa, którą miał zamiar wypić po południu.

Tamci dwaj WŚP-owscy strażnicy wciąż czekali na nas pod drzwiami – może nie wpuszczono ich do środka. Stali oparci o szklaną ścianę; w tym eleganckim otoczeniu robili wrażenie trochę rozchełstanych, ale bardzo zadowolonych, że mogli spędzić przedpołudnie na słońcu. Zadowolonych i niezbyt czujnych.

Już wcześniej zauważyłem, że wprawdzie strażnicy chodzą uzbrojeni, ale paradetektywi nie. Założyłem, że to jeszcze jedna idiosynkrazja tutejszych nieco dziwacznych struktur politycznych i organizacyjnych, taka jak te osobliwe zasady, w związku z którymi musiałem podpisać zgodę, żeby mogli mnie przesłuchać z użyciem eksperymentalnych metod.

Nieważne, jaki był tego powód; liczyło się to, że za chwilę będę o kilka stóp od ogłupionego słońcem uzbrojonego strażnika, i że nie jestem już kilka pięter pod ziemią. Byłem też bardzo, ale to bardzo zdesperowany.

Drzwi się otworzyły, wpuszczając do środka świeże powietrze. Wiedziałem, że jeśli chcę mieć szansę jeszcze nim kiedyś oddychać, będę musiał o nie zawalczyć. Wyrwałem stojącemu bliżej mnie strażnikowi broń i strzeliłem do tego drugiego. Wydaje mi się, że go trafiłem, ale nie śmiertelnie. Nie mogę jednak stwierdzić tego z całą pewnością, bo bardzo mnie zaskoczył odrzut tej broni, strzelającej, jak się okazało, pociskami, a potem, ułamek sekundy później, zanim zdążyłem uciec, strażnik, padając na ziemię, sam wyciągnął broń i strzelił do mnie. A w każdym razie zakładam, że to to się wydarzyło. Nie poczułem uderzenia naboju, ale usłyszałem huk wybuchu, zobaczyłem rozbłysk światła, ktoś krzyknął przeraźliwie, ja poczułem, że spadam, i ogarnęła mnie ciemność. Miałem wrażenie, że lecę bardzo długo.

Źle zrobiłem, że nie zaryzykowałem i nie strzeliłem najpierw do Toretha, a dopiero potem do tego strażnika. No cóż.

 

***

 

I tak oto, kapitanie, doszedłem do tego punktu w mojej opowieści, w którym znalazł mnie pan nieprzytomnego z pistoletem wciąż w dłoni, a na podłodze obok mnie martwego ambasadora, podczas gdy reszta jego poselstwa dość nieestetycznie ozdabiała wnętrze baru „U Quarka”. Jeśli systemy zabezpieczeń Oda zeznają, że się tam z nim umówiłem po zamknięciu lokalu, a potem go zastrzeliłem i odpaliłem bombę, to mogę się tylko pogodzić z tym, że tak było – czy raczej z tym, że cały niezbędny sprzęt przeniosło moje ciało. I jest to całe wyjaśnienie, jakiego jestem w stanie udzielić. Dziś pierwszy raz choćby usłyszałem o planecie ambasadora, więc zupełnie nie rozumiem, dlaczego miałbym go chcieć zabić, albo dlaczego chciałby go zabić ktokolwiek inny.

Wie pan, aż prawie żałuję, że nie jestem w WŚP. Tam mógłbym przynajmniej udowodnić, że ja sam wierzę, że mówię prawdę, nawet jeśli nie uwierzyłby w nią nikt inny.

Powinienem również zaznaczyć, że czuję się dość mocno urażony, że nikt nie zauważył mojej przedłużającej się psychicznej nieobecności na Deep Space Nine. I że nikt się przez ten czas nie poskarżył na jakość mojego krawiectwa. W raporcie na temat Angeli Mabey nie było nic, co by sugerowało, że jest ona wykwalifikowaną krawcową. Albo wykwalifikowaną zabójczynią.

Jeżeli przez cały czas mojej nieobecności moje ciało faktycznie zamieszkiwała Angela Mabey, to z pewnością jej życie w Administracji było o wiele bardziej interesujące, niż ktokolwiek by się domyślał, licząc w to także tych buntowników, którzy sądzili, że ją wykorzystują do własnych celów. No chyba że uczyła się o wiele szybciej niż ja, za co należałoby się jej uznanie jeszcze większe. Domyślam się, że powinienem jej życzyć szczęścia; będzie go potrzebowała, jeżeli rzeczywiście wróciła do swojego świata i jeszcze żyje. Wątpię, czy paradetektyw Toreth jej podziękuje za to, że po raz kolejny skomplikowała mu śledztwo.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

>  _WŚP_ – Wydział Śledztw i Przesłuchań (Departamentu Bezpieczeństwa Wewnętrznego (Administracji Europejskiej)). A _uchyłka_ to jest decyzja o uchyleniu w części lub w całości nietykalności osobistej.
> 
> Jeszcze link do tumblra Autorki, który jest fajnym punktem wyjścia do zwiedzania _Administracji_ : <https://mannafrancis.tumblr.com/>.


End file.
